When You Miss Her
by Hypnosbutterfly
Summary: Professor Trelawny has made another prediction, but this time someone other than Harry is on the line... Harry/Ginny fic first hp romance please review so I can post the next chapter... -abandoned-


oddly enough this was inspired by Ode to Harry Potter by Switchblade Kittens... no really!

No copyright infringement is intended, I am just traipsing through and creating havoc in the HP world. JK Rowling owns all…

When You Miss Her (It Will Be Too Late)

It was stiflingly hot as usual in the Divination classroom. The windows were closed against the late May sunshine, and the windows themselves were draped with gauzy rose colored scarves like the lamps. Sweat beaded on the back of Harry's neck and trickled down to soak his robes. He couldn't wait until the end of class when he could climb down the ladder and go to his dorm and take a shower. Trelawny droned on and on about gazing into bird entrails while everyone but Lavender and Parvati snoozed. 

When the end of class was finally signaled he kicked Ron's ankle to wake him up before he drooled any more on his Divination book. Amazingly enough, Professor Trelawny had not mentioned anything about his death this time. Her predictions had become more and more gruesome and detailed of late. 

Ron shoved his book into his rucksack and yawned hugely, not even bothering to cover it up. Harry was the last in line to descend the ladder and shifted his bag more comfortably as he threw his legs over the edge. Professor Trelawny's hand came down on his arm, her fingers convulsing around his biceps. He looked up expectantly, must not be getting out of an account of today's death, he thought. 

He shivered slightly, the sweat running between his shoulder blades becoming a river of ice. Trelawny's eyes were wide, sightless orbs, her face completely blank. When she finally spoke, her voice was hoarse as though she had been screaming for a long time, but her words were soft. 

"When you miss her, it will be too late." 

As suddenly as it had come upon her, the vision left her.

Harry scrambled down the ladder. Ron was waiting at the end of the hallway, a puzzled look on his face. "What's wrong Harry?" He asked, mopping his face with a white handkerchief embroidered with an orange R.

Harry forced a laugh, if it was a little strained he could dismiss it as being tired from the heat. "Oh you know, the usual. The old bat had to get in a last prediction before I escaped." 

Ron chuckled and they trudged down the hall, Divination had been their last class of the day, and they had a couple of hours left until dinner. Harry tried to put the professor's words from his mind, but they kept coming back to him throughout the walk to Griffindor Tower. 

"When you miss her it will be too late."

Hermione was waiting for them in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady and gave the password for them to enter: Fruit Punch. He trotted up the spiral staircase to the fifth year dorm and grabbed fresh clothes from his trunk, a pair of muggle jeans and a black t-shirt. 

In the bathroom he peeled off his robes and uniform, both sticky with sweat. He threw them into a chute designed for the purpose and jumped into a cool shower. 

"When you miss her, it will be too late."

Dammit.

He leaned his head against the wall and let the water beat down on his shoulders and back, after turning the hot water lever a bit more. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew what Trelawny had meant. He turned the water off and dried off with a red and gold towel, dressed, and went back down the staircase to the common room. 

The thick stone walls made the room much more comfortable here, and the first rays of sunset splashed through a high window. A gold rectangle stretched across the floor, reaching the feet of Ron and Hermione where they sat curled up on the floor playing chess. Ron was sprawled on his stomach, eyes sweeping the board as he contemplated his next move. Hermione sat in a more ladylike manner, with her feet tucked under her, her skirt covering her knees demurely. Her lips were quirked in a small smile, and her eyes were on Ron more than the board. 

Not wanting to intrude, and wanting to think some more about Trelawny's words, Harry slipped out into the corridor and wandered off in no particular direction. Sometimes when he wandered like this he would find a previously unknown room, though he never had found the infamous chamber pot room that Dumbledore had mentioned once. 

He wandered for some time, when he stumbled upon a window at last, it was deep twilight outside. He looked around a moment and found himself in front of a familiar statue, the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the Headmaster's office. He looked at it for a moment, not really surprised that his feet had led him here after all. 

"The password happens to be pop-tart Mr. Potter." The headmaster smiled at him, even though Harry had grown a bit over the summer and winter, Dumbledore still could look down at him through his spectacles. His blue eyes smiled at him kindly. "Would you like to talk Harry?"

He nodded once, and allowed himself to be led up the moving staircase…

Tbc…

Please review? Ya wanna know what happens dontcha?? 


End file.
